


O cachorro negro

by Jude_Melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: James era um cervo por ter uma postura altiva. Petter era um rato porque sua coragem nunca se estendia muito além do próprio bem estar. E Sirius... Por que Sirius era um cachorro?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter pertence à fantástica J. K. Rowling. Obrigada, mestra, por acrescentar tanta magia às nossas infâncias.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta fanfic faz parte da série "Os Marotos". Em caso de dúvida, visitem meu perfil ou enviem uma MP.
> 
> Malfeito feito!

Como os personagens de uma saga fantástica, eles anunciavam sua presença um por um, exibindo as características que os tornavam quem eram. Com graciosidade e soberba, o cervo percorria os gramados da escola, exibindo seus poderosos chifres sob a luz do luar. O enorme cachorro negro trotava em seus calcanhares, esboçando um sorriso canino que se perdia em seus pelos escuros como a própria noite. Por fim, o rato deslizava veloz por entre suas patas, ofuscado pelo brilho de seus amigos.  
O cervo e o cachorro estancaram ao alcançar a enorme árvore. Ela tinha galhos longos e cheios de calos, o que lhe dava o aspecto de uma mão caquética e fantasmagórica. Nenhum deles queria aquela mão em seus pescoços. Olharam de relance para o menor membro do grupo, mas ele já desaparecera no breu do outono. A árvore moveu-se uma última vez e pareceu se curvar à vontade do rato. A mão parecia menos assustadora agora.  
“Vamos.” disse o cervo, batendo o casco no chão. Com a mesma graça da chegada, os dois animais percorreram as trevas e foram engolidos por uma passagem oculta. Não estavam caminhando para a morte, porém. Caminhavam para um destino feliz e emocionante que tinha o formato de uma fera semi-humana. O amigo lobisomem ergueu os olhos para encarar as visitas.  
Cervo, cachorro e rato estavam parados lado a lado, sustentando aquele olhar vítreo. O lobisomem uivou, jogando a cabeçorra para trás. Era o seu cumprimento, seu sinal de gratidão. Os amigos reuniram-se ao seu redor e, por aquela noite, tornaram a Casa dos Gritos apenas deles.

James Potter era um jovem altivo que beirava a arrogância. Inteligente, perspicaz, mas com um forte déficit no quesito empatia, passava horas brincando com o pomo de ouro que tão habilmente furtara do depósito do campo de Quadribol. Ele era um líder nato. Quando falava, até os professores paravam para ouvir. Sua transformação em cervo foi bastante natural, pois apenas refletia o quê de realiza que o garoto escondia em si.  
Sirius Black, por sua vez, mandava a realeza para o inferno. Era um jovem rebelde que odiava a própria família e fazia de tudo para desafiá-la. Tudo de que realmente precisava em sua vida eram os amigos de Hogwarts, e Sirius era fiel a eles. Fiel até a morte. Como um cachorro. James achara a sua transformação tão engraçada que até dava tapinhas na cabeça do amigo quando ele lhe agradava, e Sirius, entrando na brincadeira, respondia com latidos e rosninhos.  
Petter Pettigrew, por fim... Ora, o que se pode esperar de alguém que se transforma em um rato? O jovem não prestava para coisa alguma, a não ser entrar disfarçado no banheiro feminino para tentar espiar o que as saias das raparigas escondiam. Por vezes, elas o viam e gritavam (“Um rato!”). Havia sempre uma que sacava a varinha e lançava feitiços. E Petter fugia como o rato que era.  
“Ainda vai acabar se matando.” dizia James em um tom sério, mas logo o sorriso voltava a seus lábios e ele perguntava “Viu as cores?”. Com uma risada, Petter respondia “Rosa. Todas elas adoram rosa!”. Os dois jovens, então, começavam a rir juntos, despertando o amigo lobisomem de suas leituras. Nesses momentos, Remo Lupin apenas erguia os olhos por alguns segundos e logo voltava a mergulhar nas palavras.  
Ele, é claro, nunca tivera escolha. Era lobisomem desde criança e desde a mais tenra infância era transformado pela lua cheia. Sua maldição. Por conta disso, não era aceito em lugar algum. Exceto Hogwarts, pois Hogwarts sempre estaria aberta àqueles que dela necessitassem. Não havia um só dia em que Remo não se sentisse grato à Dumbledore por acolhê-lo com tanto carinho. Mas era aos marotos que dedicava sua gratidão no final das contas, pois, sem eles, até mesmo Hogwarts não seria um lar.  
“Ei, alguém aí quer jogar xadrez?” perguntou Sirius, sentando-se com os amigos no salão comunal. Ele moveu a cabeça para arrumar a longa cabeleira e lançou um rápido olhar na direção do lobisomem. Por um breve segundo, Remo pareceu correspondê-lo, mas seus olhos estavam tão concentrados no livro que, talvez, tudo tivesse sido uma simples impressão.  
“Vamos apostar?” perguntou James, já colocando a mão nos bolsos em busca de galeões. Petter fez uma careta. “Apostar?” retrucou “Não gosto de apostar.”. Sirius arrumou o tabuleiro sobre uma das mesas e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. “É porque você sabe que não tem chance contra a gente.” disse, arrancando um sorriso de James e uma segunda careta de Petter. Enquanto posicionava as peças, virou-se para Remo, indagando-lhe com os olhos “Você vem?”. Não obteve resposta. O lobisomem não estava mais ali. Estava perdido em sua leitura.

James era um cervo por ter uma postura altiva. Remo era um lobisomem porque fora amaldiçoado quando criança. Petter era um rato porque sua coragem nunca se estendia muito além do próprio bem estar. E Sirius... Por que Sirius era um cachorro? Qual era o verdadeiro motivo que se ocultava por baixo daqueles caninos brancos e daqueles pelos negros? O que se ocultava por trás daquele olhar aguado que faiscava tão lindamente sob a luz da lua?  
Às vezes Sirius sentava-se no peitoril da janela do quarto e observava o Salgueiro Lutador ao longe, pensando em seu passado, em sua família, em seus amigos, em Remo. Sempre achara sua vida um verdadeiro inferno, mas a realidade o fez mudar de opinião quando o colocou no caminho do lobisomem.  
Que desgraça de sorte! Que terrível maldição! Como deveria ser viver toda uma vida sabendo que jamais seria aceito pela sociedade? De que adiantava a inteligência e a dedicação aos estudos se todos se encolhiam de horror à simples menção daquela palavra composta pela junção de dois termos tão comuns? Lobisomem. O lobo homem. O homem lobo.  
Ora, Remo era muito mais homem do que vários outros bruxos que Sirius conhecia. Será que isso não contava a seu favor? Será que seu amigo estava destinado a viver fugindo e se escondendo de tudo e de todos?  
Aquilo doía. Doía demais. Sirius desejava com toda a sua alma ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para ajudar seu grande amigo. Ser animago não era o bastante. Não, com certeza não era. Mas era tudo o que tinha.  
E Sirius Black sentia-se impotente.

O cachorro negro era quase sempre o último a sair da casa. Era ele quem velava a dor de Remo quando a transformação revertia-se, e o lobo voltava a ser homem. James e Petter costumavam adiantar-se a fim de se certificarem de que o caminho de volta ao castelo estava limpo. Mantinham-se ocultos sob as árvores enquanto o sol amanhecia e os alunos reviravam-se em suas camas, resmungando.  
Naquela manhã específica, Remo rolava pelo chão, ganindo, e Sirius esperava pacientemente em um canto da sala. Era sempre doloroso ficar parado, mas era pior quando tentava se aproximar. A distância fazia-o sentir-se impotente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tornava tudo mais fácil. Quando Remo-lobo debatia-se no chão no início das manhãs, quase parecia uma criança que desperta de um pesadelo.  
A pata de fera voltou a ser humana, e Remo-homem suspirou de cansaço. Sirius aproximou-se dele e tocou seu rosto com o focinho gelado, uma pergunta silenciosa. O amigo sorriu e afagou seus pelos, um carinho totalmente diferente daquele feito por James, e que provocava em Sirius uma sensação totalmente nova. Estava na hora de voltar para o castelo.

Eis o segredo que o cachorro escondia. Como um legítimo canino, era o único que podia conversar de verdade com Remo-lobo. Na calada da noite, em meio a seus uivos, ganidos e abanares de cauda, eles eram como irmãos que se reencontram depois de um longo tempo. Mas era com o olhar que eles realmente conversavam. Os olhos vítreos do lobisomem encontravam os olhos aguados do cachorro, e tantas coisas eram ditas quanto as estrelas brilhando em um céu noturno.  
Aquele momento era apenas deles, e ninguém podia interferir. Até mesmo James e Petter estavam excluídos daquela comunicação mágica que livro algum no mundo seria capaz de explicar. Quando Remo e Sirius ficavam frente a frente na penumbra da Casa dos Gritos, eles eram iguais. O lobo e o cachorro. Os olhos vítreos e os olhos aguados. A lua e a estrela.  
Sirius era, antes de tudo, fiel a todos os seus amigos. Havia uma nobreza infinita em sua fidelidade. Mas um sentimento dentro de si falava mais forte do que tudo isso. E era esse sentimento que definira o animal em que se tornara.


End file.
